Dark Souls
by mysoufflegirl
Summary: "Because Stefan's there, trapped, needing our help. And I will do whatever it takes to get there. And I'm 100% positive that both Damon & Katherine would agree with me." Same Shadow Souls storyline w. the Tv Characters! Written by me & Galadriel097! DE/SK


_Dear Diary,_

_I know it's been a very long time since I've written and I'm sorry, but a lot of things have been going on. I know that doesn't exactly sound like an excuse, rather it's the reason why I write here in the first place. To let it out. But, like I said a lot of thing have been happening, far too many things for me to write about them. Because when I try I don't know where to start. That simple. _

_But I guess I should let it all out now, seeing as if I have nothing better to do and it's not comfortable enough here for me to sleep. __**Here**__ is the Jaguar's backseat. Yes, the red, expensive and not to mention, flashy Jaguar that we're, or rather Damon's driving. He says it's too flashy too ride to where we're going, which means we're probably going to sell it and buy another __**less flashy**__ car to drive. _

_But I'm not going to talk about that, at least not right now. _

_Right now I'm going to start from the beginning. _

_My name is Elena Gilbert, I'm eighteen. I have brown straight hair and brown eyes. I was born and raised in Mystic Falls, Virginia. The parents who raised me all my life are not my biological parents. My 'real' parents are Isobel Flenning and John Gilbert. Isobel was a vampire and John was, well the opposite, a human. But in the end, they both gave their life to protect me, the daughter they gave away. I have a brother, or my adoptive brother or cousin or whatever, named Jeremy. He's dating my best friend Bonnie Bennett who is, well… she's a witch. Literally. My other best friend is Caroline Forbes who is also a vampire, because Katherine turned her. And now you're probably wondering who Katherine is, damn it. Sorry, I'm not doing this right. _

_Katherine is my vampire doppelganger, meaning she looks exactly like me. The only way you could tell us apart is because her hair is curly, mine is straight and her clothes and just her attitude. She could be a real bitch if she wanted to. But then again I could too. She was the person who manipulated and turned Stefan and Damon Salvatore. And who are they you ask? Well they… They are…_

_I don't know. Well ok, I do know __**who**__ they are. They are Damon and Stefan Salvatore, vampire brothers who are cursed to love the Petrova Doppelganger. Stefan was supposed to be the 'good' brother and Damon was supposed to be the 'bad' one. But not everything is black and white, as they say. It took me quite a while to learn that. When I first met Stefan, I instantly fell in love with him. Ok, that's saying too much. Let me rephrase that; When I first met Stefan, I instantly liked him and felt this emotional attraction for him. There, that's better. It's complicated how felt for Stefan. I thought it was love, but now I'm not so sure. Well, I do love him. But I'm not so sure I was __**in**__ love with him. _

_We broke up recently, there weren't tears or anything, it was more of a mutual agreement that this relationship was over, but we still remain friends. Good friends. Now I think he's seeing Katherine, but I'm not so sure. _

_Now about Damon, at first I thought he was evil. And I guess he was or at least what Vampires were supposed to be. Killers. With no humanity. But then he changed, not completely over a day. But slowly he changed. And gained his humanity. He says it's because of me but I don't think so. So we became friends. Until he killed Jeremy in a spur-of-the-moment act, he came back but still…He __**killed**__ him. I hated him, or at least pretended to hate him. More like despised him. Tried to anyway. It's kind of hard to hate on Damon, really. If you're Damon and you're reading this, I didn't mean it! It's not hard to hate your ass. Kidding. Maybe. Haha! _

_God, I really hope Damon doesn't read this. I know I'll tell Kat to keep him away from this. And yeah, Katherine and I have developed a sort of friendship. _

_So anyway, Damon; it's complicated. __**very **__complicated, much more complicated than what I felt for Stefan. We're friends, Damon and I, but sometimes I want to be more. I don't know. Just when he gets close to me, he takes my breath away and all I do is stare at his lips. All I'm thinking is 'kiss me kiss me kiss me. Kiss me, damn it!'. but he doesn't. He just walks away. It's frustrating. And he knows that. UGH! _

_But, now I'm going to stop with all that Damon talking (God, I __**really**__ hope he's not reading this!) and start explaining where we are, where we're headed and why. _

_It was a few months ago that the Kitsunes (demonic evil spirits in form of foxes from Japan) arrived at Mystic Falls. The Kitsunes being two of the most powerful Sinichi and Misao, so powerful they could control the Malach. The Malach is basically a plant that looks like an insect that can control anything or anyone. So they started controlling everyone in Mystic Falls. Right now Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy and Alaric are trying to find a way out of that problem. _

_Sinichi and Misao have been kind of stalking us or something, because apparently it was super fascinating how much I looked like Katherine. It always comes down to Katherine and the doppelganger thing, doesn't it? _

_But when they find out what was Stefan's deepest desire they used it to their advantage. They told him that if he went to the Dark Dimensions he could become human. He did. The problem was it was trap, so now he's imprisoned in the Shi no Shi (a prison) and we have to go after him. At first it was just me and Damon, on a road trip… all alone… for hours…_

_Luckily (or not?) Katherine wanted to come because she's Katherine and always wants to be with Stefan (see, there's __**something**__ going on there). _

_So now we're headed to the Dark Dimensions, and even thought I __**want**__ to rescue Stefan, I am not excited. I mean, does the name __**Dark Dimensions **__give it away? Do I __**need**__ to explain the reason? Think not. _

_Now you might ask how we know he's in the Shi no Shi, well apparently it's not the first time Katherine or Damon have met Sinichi or Misao and they know all their tricks…or something like that. I also learned Katherine have been to the Shi no Shi, not really surprising if you think about it. _

_I just really hope Stefan's still alive when we get there. Sure he's not my boyfriend, but I love him like a brother and I do __**not**__ want to lose him. We're all worried, especially Katherine. She's always complaining about how we're taking too slow and if we don't hurry he'll be dead, Damon replies like; "look, they're not going to kill him right away, you know that. They're going to torture him and starve him, but Stefan knows we're coming for him so he won't give up. Ok?" _

_He says softly, looking at her in the passenger side with gentle eyes. So gentle that all she does is nod softly and swallow hard. _

_I don't know why but when that happened, all I could think was 'he still loves her, the still loves her,' I couldn't help but think 'that should be me not Katherine' ok, I was jealous. There I said it! I was jealous. I admit it! Is this how Damon felt like when Stefan and I were together? _

_Anyway, back to the Stefan situation, When Shinichi and Misao were telling us that Stefan fell into their trap. Misao was taunting Katherine about how they needed a key to unlock Stefan's, of course she already knew this. So Misao gave her certain clues to the whereabouts of the key, Misao thought she would have forgotten them by now (obviously she didn't knew Katherine). The clues were;_

_The first half is 'in the silver nightingale's instrument' and the second half is 'buried in Bloddeuwedd's ballroom.' _

_I don't think neither of us have any idea what that meant, thought I think Kat has an idea. Anyway it looks like we're gonna have lots of __**fun**__ in the Dark Dimensions, I mean we're going to a ball. Yeah… great. Not really. Ugh…I just want to get there already so we can find the keys, rescue Stefan and go home already. I'm already tired of the road trip thing. I know it makes me sound like a whiner, I'm not. But I don't want to go there. But I will… Because Stefan's there, trapped, needing our help. And I will do whatever it takes to get there. And I'm 100% positive that both Damon & Katherine would agree with me. _

_- E _

Elena sighed putting down her diary and closing it. She looked out the window next to her, Dawn was just breaking. She wondered what was taking Damon & Katherine so long 'hunting'.

She was just staring at the sun rise when suddenly a loud noise from above broke her from her thoughts. Then there were scrabbling noises on the roof…

Scared, Elena tried to open her door with trembling hands, not opening fast enough. She _had_ to get out of this car. _Now. _

**A/N: hi, guys! First chapter! There u go! ;) did u liked it or hated it? Tell us by clicking the button below! XD sorry if it was a little OOC in the Diary Entry, I was just trying to give her character. ****J ok. So like I said tell us if you like the idea or not by clicking the REVIEW button! I love reviews…So does Gaby…and also Elena…and Damon…and Katherine! So what are u waiting for? REVIEW! J 3 xoxo, Merzy**


End file.
